ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Best Friends Forever: The Movie
'North Pole Elementary: The Sequel' (originally to titled 'North Pole Elementary: High School Sucks') will be released in theaters on July 16, 2010 worldwide. It is the second film adaptation from ''North Pole Elementary: The Movie of North Pole Elementary, with box office worldwide gross $486 million. Filming has began on April 8, 2009 in Los Angeles, California and in Dinsleyland, and were finished as of July 2009. The film is originally going to be titled North Pole Elementary: High School Sucks, but on July 1, 2009, it was announced the title of the film was to be re-name to North Pole Elementary: The Sequel. Plot It's the end of their second year of Oakwood High School, where they starts heading onto their summer vacation to Disneyland for the class of 2012 when voting to win a trip for school challenge. Nick's (Josh Hutcherson) childhood friend Duncan Harris (Mitchel Musso) came with him, when he begins a relationship with Maria Anderson (Taylor Horn). Sasha Henry (Keke Palmer)'s life is awry of her popularity of her musical career, which is taking over. She would start to quit singing, and do something else she never is going to have for the rest of her life, than got worst after a fight at the mall where she is buying a purse for Amy's suprise until with Jamie Lynn Spears gotten out of control on her, and fans not leaving till Sasha appears, having a concert at the park, upsetting her friends not to let it happen. While in Disneyland, they also were planning to let Sasha to get rid of her musical life, but than cares more exept for Nick. Cassie Hilliard (Dakota Fanning) and Zack Peck (Dylan Patton) must led Tristan Black to come join with them, and so that he'll stop making fool to bring him back and the both will be friends, and they are helping Sasha to stay on track with her life of singing. Amy Montana (Alyson Stoner) starts making defending on Sasha's life of her real and musical life, explaining it was Amy who gave Sasha a beautiful voice. She made a relationship with Nick David to help this experience and so as her friends and family, no matter what Sasha would be for herself, she must only have to choose one. Cast *Josh Hutcherson as Nick David *Keke Palmer as Sasha Henry *Dylan Patton as Zack Peck *Dakota Fanning as Cassie Hilliard *Alyson Stoner as Amy Montana *Jason Dolley as Chris Taylor *Mitchel Musso as Duncan Harris *Taylor Momsen as Amanda Hudson *Cole Sprouse as Mark Cornwell *Dylan Sprouse as Johnny Bark *Ali Lohan as Brenda Thompson *Shanica Knowles as Becky Adams *Sahara Garey as Emmetta Elizabeth *Justin Gaston as Bradley Johnson *Taylor Horn as Maria Anderson On October 2008, Miranda Cosgrove will not return as Brenda Thompson, because want to do something else to do, like doing lot of work when filming some episodes of iCaly, until the statement is true, and couldn't find another person to play Brenda, and wanting Cosgrove to still play, but she still says no, until on Halloween, Cosgrove has been replace by Lohan Lindsay Lohan's sister Ali Lohan, where they finally found a new replacement. Mitchel Musso will be appearing as Duncan Harris. Originally, scheduling Adam Black to appear into the film, Taylor Lautner display not returning, when instead onto working onto the Twilight film adaptations, but the producers have removed the character for the movie. Lautner changes his mind, saying he will return into some episode for the show, but not yet. Production Development On September 12, 2008, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson were thrilled when they want to make another movie for the show, which it will be about the kids start taking their vacation and some of the student are not happy, and want to take care of the life he/she really want. On December 17, 2008, with Alyson on her series of TheRealAlysonStoner on YouTube, Stoner heard about it and, planning to ask questions to fans and she and her co-stars are going to start making their second movie, just like last time this year of 2008, and just talking about anything else. With the last film budgets $32 million, the film is expected to be directed by returning Duke Johnson. Turner and Wilkerson are returning as producers for the movie. As of July 2009, it unleashed $60 million into a production budget. Filming Filming took place on April 8, 2009 in Los Angeles, and continue of filming for the film were not filmed during a spring break. There were took pretend of shooting at Oakwood High School in Los Angeles, California, for scene of their final day of school only. That scene will be taken for 8 minutes. A fighting scene of Sasha and Jamie Lynn fight over a pair of purse was filmed at the Beverly Center. A scene of the park of Sasha being late at her own concert is filmed at the Los Angeles Park. Several of scenes was shot at Disneyland, including a hotel and a Restaurant. A concert scene is also filmed at Disneyland at the Building of Blender. There, was filmed a kissing scene for Sasha and Nick and including a final song from Sasha were heard, and including a final scene at Disneyland. Filming finally is finished on July 8, 2009. Sets Scenes taking at Oakwood High School is set as the last day of school, and including effects of Sasha Henry singing, and music from the background and one of the students dancing while she sings. When Keke Palmer and Jamie Lynn Spears filmed a fighting scene, they have to pretend to filmed that they were fight over a purse at the mall, becoming out of control teen star actresses. A Bus scene were not actually taken as a road trip but taken a background photo when rewinding it, while filming for their trip to Disneyland. The audiences were being filmed as effects of Sasha’s fans when not leaving till Sasha shows up. A Motocycle scene with Mitchel Musso as Duncan (Nick’s childhood friend) is also showing into the film as for catching Maria Anderson hat from the wind, when actually being filmed a wind from a large fan and blowing her hat away. Title North Pole Elementary: High School Sucks is the original title of the movie, but the producers Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson decided to make the movie's new name for North Pole Elementary: The Sequel, which they think that this is really an actual sequel, not thinking it is some type of reappearing movie making, , but nearly also to be known as North Pole Elementary: The Movie 2, The North Pole Elementary Movie 2 and North Pole Elementary 2. Release It is originally set to release on April 2009 or December 2009, but it was pushed back to July 2010 for any countries. The film will be released on July 16, 2010 worldwide in Australia, Africa, Canada, United States, Singapole, Italy, United Kingdom, New Zealand and Brazil, Russia and Japan. On August 1, 2009, an additional first look of the movie was released by Warner Bros., which it is full 11 months before the film was released on July 16, 2010. Sequel On July 2009, the sequel of the third movie has confirmed. But Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson, the writers of North Pole Elementary are confirming to say that there cancelling to make the third movie, so that there were no more movie sequels for the series. Duke Johnson is expecting that he would start to direct a sequel, but also telling rumors not to make more North Pole Elementary film. References #^ Duke Johnson, Chris Turner and Alex Wilkerson personal life attendances #^ TV Show into Works #^ Watching with Ambivalence. Pop Matters Television. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-23. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. Retrieved on 2009-04-20. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. # ^ Concert scene is filmed. Retrieved on August 20, 2009 # ^ Last Day of School Scene filmed and Set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Pretending Fight set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Motorcycle scene filmed and set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Bus scene filmed and set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. # ^ Audiences filmed and set. Retrieved on August 20, 2009. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. Retrieved on 2008-03-22. #^ "First look for NPE Movie 2 Released!" Retrieved on 1 August 2009. #^ "Rumoring a Third North Pole Elementary film. Retrieved on 11 July 2009. #^ "Writers Confirmed No more NPE movies. Retrieved on 14 July 2009. #^ "False Alarm of the Third NPE film. Retrieved on 14 July 2009. External links *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the IMBb *''North Pole Elementary: The Sequel'' at the Box office Mojo